EgGmAn CoNtRoL
by Jack Emmerich
Summary: relaciones, desesperacion por salir del estupido domo del govierno, AmyxShadow y cosas asi ¿no les da curiosidad?
1. Chapter 1 la pesadilla comienza

Prologo

-¿Que día es? Y mi familia- se pregunto. Baje las escaleras y vio una pistola –una pistola, ¿Qué hace una pistola aquí?- pensó, la agarro por que tenia la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Salió, la calle estaba destrozada - ¿hubo un huracán?- se pregunto. Cuantas preguntas pasaban por su mente en ese momento, pero algo llamo su atención, un grito, un grito de terror. Corrió hacia donde se producía el grito y vio a una figura (no pudo decir si era hombre o mujer por que estaba volteada y el pelo no tenia nada que le dijera de que sexo era) corriendo, como que huyendo de algo, ese algo apareció después, ese algo era…

Capitulo 1. La pesadilla comienza.

-¡Uff! Que día tan pesado- me dijo Tails mi mejor amigo cuando acabaron las clases.

-¡No me digas que ya no soportas las clases!- le dijo. Tails es un año menor que el y es su primer año de secundaria.

-No se como soportaste tu primer año Sonic- le dijo algo cansado

-Como todos me sentaba, sacaba el libro o la libreta, y comenzaba a dibujar, platicar o me quedaba dormido y de vez en cuando ponía atención.- le dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento llego Sally, su novia.

-¿Qué hay chicos?-les pregunto.

-Tails no aguanta la secundaria-le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Si no la aguantas ahora, no la vas a aguantar en segundo- dijo Sally mientras reía un poco.

-jaja- dijo Tails sarcásticamente (si no saben que es sarcásticamente busquen sarcasmo en un diccionario y si no lo encuentran… ¡TONTOS!)

-¡Cuidado ahí viene Shadow!- dijo Sonic viendo a Shadow.

-Jaja- dijo sarcásticamente. – ¿Que no sabes hacer otra cosa mas que molestar?-le pregunto molesto.

-No- le contesto haciendo que se molestara aun más. Después de eso se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Encendió el televisor y le puso en algún canal al azar pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que Egg man estaba ahí.

-Estimados televidentes este canal esta sufriendo fallas técnicas y pronto todos los canales lo aran- Y comenzó a reír de forma maléfica. –Todo su mundo pronto será mío entréguenlo por las buenas o por las malas, eso es todo y buenas noches-concluyo con eso.

**Con el presidente**

-Señor presidente no podemos dejar que Dr. Egg man domine el mundo- Le dijo el vicepresidente.

-¿Cierto pero que podemos hacer?-le contesto el presidente.

-Podemos evacuar la ciudad donde esta justo ahora y luego encerrarlo el suficiente tiempo para armarnos contra el- sugirió el vicepresidente

-Buena idea, mañana evacuamos- concluyo el presidente

**Con nuestro héroe (al día siguiente)**

-¿Vieron a Egg man ayer?- pregunto Tails.

-Si- contestaron Sonic, Shadow, Sally, Amy y Rouge. Amy y Rouge eran otras amigas de los chicos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a atacar antes de que ataque?-pregunto Rouge. Como siempre queriendo dar el primer paso antes que el enemigo.

-Después de la escuela, aquí lo planeamos- dijo Shadow volteando a ver a Sonic con cara de "te gane" y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

**Después de la escuela y del plan**

-Recuerden que no los descubran- dijo Tails

-Si, claro- dijo Sonic entrando en la construcción.

-¡Sonic no seas Pe***jo!- Grito Shadow siguiéndolo

-Supongo que debemos entrar- dijo Rouge

**En la televisión**

-Tienen 5 Horas para evacuar la ciudad por que será cerrada, ya que Egg man tiene su "fortaleza" en Mobius- decía un poco alterado (realmente se le notaba mucho)

**5 Horas después, con el presidente**

-Es hora de cerrar la ciudad señor presidente- dijo el vicepresidente…


	2. Chapter 2 la huida

Si les pareció corta la primera parte aquí les va la segunda que es más larga y mejor (según yo) XP

La Huida

-¿seguro que se evacuo toda la ciudad?-pregunto algo preocupado el presidente

-No lo se, señor pero no queremos arriesgarnos a perder mas vidas de las que no tomaron precaución- dijo el vicepresidente

-cierto- afirmo el presidente

**En la "fortaleza" de Eggman**

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Sonic?-pensaba Shadow sin encontrarlo

-¡Shadow que sorpresa!- decía eggman riendo

-¡EGGMAN!-dijo Shadow

-pero si aun recuerdas mi nombre-dijo eggman nada sorprendido. En ese instante se escucho -¡se cerrara ahora la ciudad con un domo de vidrio que soporta explosiones mas fuertes que 1000 kilos de TNT, se les advirtió, esto es por eggman y es para beneficio del país!-

-parece que se han olvidado de ti- Dijo eggman al tiempo que se escucharon unos golpes y un robot de eggman apareció por la pared, era Rouge la que golpeo al robot.

-¿están los dos? ¡Que sorpresa!- dijo eggman -¿Y Sonic? ¿No me digan que no quiso venir?-

-de hecho debería estar en el cuarto de control justo ahora- Le dijo Rouge a eggman

-¿eso es una amenaza?- dijo confundido

-no, eso significa que Shadow y yo debemos Salir de aquí antes de que esto explote- dijo Rouge mientras se dirigía hacia donde Shadow estaba –salgamos de aquí- le dijo

-claro- dijo Shadow corriendo por donde había llegado

-no me digan que ya se van- dijo eggman, mientras presionaba un botón. Las puertas que estaban a sus lados se abrieron y de ellas salieron robots que los rodearon. Shadow y Rouge pelearon contra ellos, pero cada vez salían más y más, cuando casi habían acabado con los robots que los atacaban se escucho una explosión y -¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA!- seguida de esta.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Sonic si vino?- dijo -creía que solo Shadow y Rouge habían invadido mi fortaleza- Mando a otros robots a su sala de maquinas mientras el iba a la sala de mando, por hacer eso no se dio cuenta que Shadow y Rouge ya no estaban.

**Afuera de la construcción**

-¿Y Shadow? ¿Y Rouge?- pregunto Amy preocupada. De la construcción en llamas, salió una sombra, que término siendo Rouge cargando a Shadow que estaba inconsciente.

-¿como quedo inconsciente Shadow?- le pregunto Tails a Rouge

-el piso estaba recién encerado- dijo Rouge

-¿y Shadow por lo resbaloso del piso se resbalo?- pregunto Amy

-no, Shadow piso una cascara de plátano que alguien había dejado ahí tirada- dijo Rouge

**Flash Back**

**-**creo que es hora de un bocadillo- pensó Sonic sacando un plátano de quien sabe donde. Cuando se lo termino tiro la cascara al piso.

5 min. Después

-Cuidado Shadow el piso esta resbaloso-le dijo Rouge

-Si tendré cuidadooooooo-dijo Shadow antes de caer al suelo. Rouge baja hacia Shadow.

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado-lo regaño Rouge

-si tendré cuidado- dijo Shadow

-¡CUIDADO!-le dijo a Shadow mientras lo empujaba por que un robot le había disparado. Shadow logro contener el equilibrio y orgulloso de si mismo no vio que había una cascara de plátano enfrente de el y resbaló con ella.

-¡ahh!- dijo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo

**Fin del Flash Back**

-creo que debemos llevarlo a su casa- dijo Sonic mientras comía un plátano

-buena idea- dijo Tails ignorando el plátano

**Ya en casa de Shadow**

-¿Que día es? Y mi familia- se pregunto. Bajo las escaleras y vio una pistola –una pistola, ¿Qué hace una pistola aquí?- pensó, la agarro por que tenia la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Salió, la calle estaba destrozada - ¿hubo un huracán?- se pregunto. Cuantas preguntas pasaban por su mente en ese momento, pero algo llamo su atención, un grito, un grito de terror. Corrió hacia donde se producía el grito y vio a una figura (no pudo decir si era hombre o mujer por que estaba volteada y el pelo no tenia nada que le dijera de que sexo era) corriendo, como que huyendo de algo, ese algo apareció después, ese algo era un robot de eggman. Recordó todo lo que había pasado y no se explico de porque creyó que tenia una familia. Cargo la pistola y comenzó a dispararle al robot que comenzó a ceder. El robot exploto y la figura se le acercó, vio su cara.

-María- dijo sin aliento

-Shadow tienes que evitar que esto ocurra, tienes que despertar Shadow, despierta…-la voz de María se alejaba más y más y se acercaba la voz de alguien que conocía bien

-Shadow despierta, despierta, Shadow- Amy trataba de despertarlo a toda costa

-¿a-a-Amy?-pregunto Shadow

-si, si soy yo Shadow-dijo Amy feliz de haber cumplido con su encargo

-¿donde están todos?-pregunto Shadow

-destruyendo robots de eggman- dijo Amy

-debo ir a ayudarlos-dijo Shadow

-no, tu estas muy mal Shadow-le contesto Amy mientras se volteaba para darle un te que ella había hecho.

-Chaos control-dijo Shadow tan bajo que Amy no lo oyó

-bien Shadow aquí esta tu…-dijo Amy pero por la sorpresa y enojo de que Shadow se hubiera ido, tiro el te que traía en las manos -¡SHADOW!- grito pero no sirvió de nada.

Continuara…

**Pues aki esta la segunda parte de lo que yo llamo una istoria de aficionado:D pero me encantan sus istorias y sus reviews (claro solo los ke me apollan a seguir con esta pekeña gran istoria)**


	3. Chapter 3 los problemas

OLA! Espero ke les este gustando mi istoria por ke si no… no lo se tmpoco se porke están leyendo esto si no les gusta mi historia asi ke yo me supongo en mi suposisiva mente ke les esta gustando el fic y si no… :´(

Las letras en cursiva son _pensamientos_

-estos robots son cada vez mas difíciles de destruir- dijo Sally mientras le disparaba a un robot que estaba a punto de atacar a una persona inocente que no logro salir de la ciudad a tiempo. En ese momento el robot exploto pero lo raro era que fue cuando Sally protegía a la persona de otro que había llegado a ayudar a su compañero

-¡Sonic!- grito en cuanto vio la silueta del erizo azul encima del robot que había explotado.

-¿Sally?- dijo Sonic al verla

-si- dijo, pero el erizo azul ya no estaba _¿que lo habría hecho irse?_ pregunto para sus adentro Sally, mientras hacia explotar al otro robot

**En otro lugar no tan lejano**

Sonic se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol pensando en lo que iba a hacer como explicarle que ella ya no le gustaba, no quería romperle el corazón pero no podría vivir con una mentira tan grande, pero algo lo despertó de sus pensamientos, vio a Amy peleando con unos robots y sintió algo que lo hizo sentir que estaba en las nubes al verla. Sonic bajo del árbol para ayudarla a luchar contra los robots, pero Amy ya había acabado con todos para cuando llego con ella (no se apresuro mucho porque Amy no estaba a mas de 10 metros)

-Hola Amy- dijo Sonic al llegar ¿_como le hare para declarármele? _Pero__Amy lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola Sonic- dijo Amy

-¿Quieres caminar?- pregunto Sonic

-Si, claro-contesto feliz la eriza _que lindo se ve Sonic, espera, ¿que estoy pensando? el tiene novia jamás será mío_. Mientras tanto Sonic también pensaba en la persona que estaba a su lado _se ve tan bonita, pero antes de decirle lo que siento tengo que romper con Sally ¿y si le rompo el corazón y jamás me lo perdona? Yo quiero continuar con ella pero como amigos._

**En la casa de Tails**

_¿Dónde estará Sonic? Va a llegar tarde _Sally estaba en una junta con todos los demás cuando llegan Amy y Sonic al mismo tiempo, Sally arde de celos

-¿donde estaban?- pregunto Knuckles

-llegaron bastante tarde- comento Julie-su

-perdón, pero tuvimos un inconveniente- dijo Sonic

**Flashback**

-Oye Sonic ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo la eriza rosa

-¿otra?-pregunto Sonic

-pero yo no te e preguntado nada-dijo Amy confundida

-me preguntaste que si podías preguntarme algo- le contesto Sonic

-bueno si pero otra pregunta- dijo Amy

-Si, claro- dijo Sonic

-¿que opinas de mi…-dijo Amy. Sonic la volteo a ver –en pantuflas, quisiera andar casual todo el verano?-

-bueno no es un calzado que proporcione mucha protección, así que voto en contra- dijo Sonic

-si creí eso- dijo Amy

-También opino que te gustan mucho los Hechiceros de Waverly Place- dijo Sonic sonriendo –y que eres muy linda, o mira diez pesos- -o mira una flor- dijo Amy al mismo tiempo y unos instantes antes unos robots llegaron y los habían acorralado sin que se dieran cuenta por las opiniones de Sonic y cuando se agacharon por la flor y los diez pesos los robots dispararon, se dieron los dos y explotaron.

**Fin del Flashback**

Al final del Flashback todos estaban volteando a ver hacia una ventana por que se habían acabado las imágenes pero Tails había ido al baño y cuando llego y se puso como los demás pregunto -¿Qué estamos mirando?- y todos se cayeron de espaldas como en las caricaturas cuando alguien dice algo tonto u obvio o algo así.

-Sally, ¿podemos hablar a solas?-le pregunto Sonic

-claro-contesto la ardilla pensando en que querría decirle el erizo azul

Ya lejos de donde estaban los demás –Sally no se como explicarte, tu… ya… Hm… no me gustas-dijo Sonic

-¿estas terminando conmigo?-pregunto Sally mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos. Sonic intento limpiarlas, pero Sally no lo dejo y le dijo –no me toques, ¡TE ODIO!- y salió corriendo de ahí aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Sonic no sabia que hacer, y se quedo ahí parado preguntándose porque lo había hecho.

-Sally- dijo Sonic en voz muy baja

**Con eggman**

_con que el presidente cree que podrá detenerme con un simple domo de vidrio _pensó eggman_ no lo lograra _

-señor, varios de sus robots han sido destruidos por Sonic- dijo uno de sus robots ayudantes

-grh ese Sonic- dijo eggman enojado

**5 minutos después**

-veamos si Sonic puede vencerme ahora- dijo. Eggman estaba en un robot gigante, el estaba en la cabeza –oh ¿que es eso?-vio a Sally sentada en una banca llorando _jojojo un regalito para Sonic_

**En la ciudad**

-¡SONIC!- se escucho en toda la ciudad -¡SI QUIERES VERME Y A TU AMGUITA- dijo mostrando a Sally –ESTARE EN EL PARQUE DEL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD!- dijo seguido de su risa, se escucharon unos pasos robóticos y luego silencio. -¡A Y SI NO VIENES EN POCO TIEMPO NO ASEGURO QUE TU AMIGUITA ESTE VIVA!-

**Con Sonic**

-tenemos que ir- dijo Sonic

-cierto, no podemos dejarla morir- comento Julie-su que salió corriendo

-¡Vamos!- dijo Knuckles todos lo siguieron excepto Shadow

-no es mi problema- fue lo único que dijo, pero Amy se lo llevo arrastrando

**En el parque**

-¡Suéltala eggman!- grito Sonic mientras se hacia bolita para atacar a eggman. Pero al atacarlo no le hizo ningún rasguño al robot.

-jojojo^0^, tome en cuenta el que te hagas bolita Sonic-dijo eggman

-pero seguramente esto no- dijo Shadow sacando su pistola, Julie-su también la saco y empezaron a disparar, pero eggman le dio un golpe a Shadow y lo saco volando hasta un edificio donde rompió la pared y quedo inconsciente

**En la mente de Shadow**

_¿Dónde estoy? _Se pregunto Shadow viendo que todo estaba blanco

-este es tu subconsciente- dijo una voz muy familiar y luego se escucharon los llantos de alguien y a lo lejos se vio a una mujer sentada. Shadow corrió para ver si podía hacer algo

-disculpe ¿puedo ayudarla?- pregunto pero se quedo plasmado al ver quien era la que estaba llorando

-¿Cómo pudiste? creí que eras fuerte, y mírate, por un simple golpe quedas fuera de la pelea, no eras así antes-dijo la mujer

-¿Ma…María?-pregunto atónito Shadow

-si, pero creo que yo no te conozco, el Shadow al que alguna vez conocí no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente-dijo aun con lagrimas María

-pero yo soy el mismo- dijo Shadow cayendo de rodillas frente a ella

-¡ENTONCES DEMUESTRALO!- dijo llorando aun mas. En ese instante Shadow despertó y corrió hacia el robot de eggman a toda velocidad…

**CONTINUARA…**

SI LES GUSTA POR FAVOR REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4 los olvidos

Olalo (ola alo) gracias por leerme no se ke aria sin ustedes (de echo si tngo algo en mi mente) bueno pero si se preguntan porke me e tardado un rato es culpa de…

_**LA ESCUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

ODIO TNER KE IR exepto el viernes porke si no voi no puedo salir pero para ke entretenerlos mas

_**LEAN!**_

Por favor

* * *

Shadow comenzó a disparar mientras saltaba en piezas que caían del robot hasta llegar a la cabeza, donde se encontraba Eggman con Sally

-Oh no-dijo Eggman. Eggman como el cobarde de siempre huyo con su navecita pero sin antes haber presionado el botón de autodestrucción. Shadow, mientras tanto, había liberado a Sally y los dos saltaron del robot y, claro está, abrazados como en las películas en ese instante Sally se fijo que Shadow se veía lindo (bueno el la estaba cargando, tenía que fijarse en algo) Shadow no se dio cuenta de eso

-3, 2, 1- el robot exploto pero ya todos estaban demasiado lejos como para ser afectados

**En casa de Tails**

-bien hecho- lo felicito Knuckles que, obviamente, estaba con Julie-su

-gracias por haberme salvado- dijo Sally besándolo en la mejilla un sonrojo involuntario se formo en sus mejillas pero pronto lo controlo, pero para su mala fortuna no lo suficiente pronto para que Sonic no lo viera

-felicidades Shadow- dijo Sonic –por fin conseguiste que ella te hiciera caso

-cállate faker- dijo molesto Shadow, justo lo que Sonic quería

-si quieres andar con ella hazlo ya no somos novios y creo que harían buena pareja- dijo Sonic mientras pensaba _definitivamente no harán buena pareja_

-si, claro-dijo Shadow

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sonic algo confundido

-Ustedes no han terminado- dijo Shadow. En ese momento llego Amy que beso a Sonic y dijo

-que bueno que no estén peleando todo el tiempo- Shadow no se creía que era enserio que Sonic había terminado con Sally, parecían la pareja perfecta.

-Me tengo que ir Shadow-dijo Sonic subiendo a Amy a su espalda y corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de la casa. Mientras tanto la fiesta continúo hasta el anochecer y todos se fueron a acostar

* * *

**En el cuarto de Shadow**

Shadow ya se había quedado dormido

Se encontraba en una playa viendo las olas del mar cuando escucho una voz detrás de el

-son hermosas-dijo la voz

-¿ehh?- dijo Shadow

-las olas, son hermosas ¿no lo crees Shadow-kun?-dijo la voz

-¿¡María?- dijo Shadow

-ven y siéntate conmigo-dijo María Shadow se sento a su lado -¿sabes que seria padre?

- no lo se ¿que?- pregunto Shadow

-que nos metamos al mar- dijo María

-pero si no venia preparado- dijo Shadow

-Vamos por favor, metete vestido- insistió María

-pero…-dijo pero María lo interrumpio

-bueno pero si no vienes te perderas toda la diversion-dijo María mientras se paraba y se dirigía al mar (nota: María traia desde el principio traje de baño)

-bueno vamos- dijo Shadow

María rio un poco y comenzó a jugar con Shadow.

Shadow no se lo había pasado tan bien nunca, estar con María le gusto, demasiado

Ya estaba anocheciendo

-creo que ya fue suficiente- dijo Shadow

-¿Qué? Claro que no- dijo María

-vamos ahora vente tu conmigo- dijo Shadow

-pero aun así quince minutos mas ¿si?- dijo María

-esta bien María- dijo Shadow

Después de mas de quince minutos, fueron a la orilla y se sentaron a contemplar el anocheser

-¿sabias que yo siempre quise esto?-dijo María

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Shadow

-que tu me mostraras lo que es una playa y que duraramos hasta el anochecer- dijo María –lastima que solo pudimos hacerlo hasta ahora-

-si lastima…-dijo Shadow viendo las estrellas

-y también es una lastima que lo mas probable es que no te vuelva a ver después de hoy- dijo María

-no, no te vallas- dijo Shadow, pero María seguía viendo las olas sin prestarle atención a lo que Shadow decía

María suspiro –como quisiera quedarme mas tiempo pero me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose y volteando a ver a la luna

-No María, no te voy a perder de nuevo- dijo Shadow levantándose

-lo siento Shadow-kun pero me tengo que ir- dijo María alejándose

-pero… María- dijo Shadow con los ojos húmedos. María desapareció a lo lejos pero el sentimiento de Shadow hacia ella no había desaparecido, jamás lo haría o al menos eso era lo que el creía…

**

* * *

Sueño de Sally**

-Sally- escucho Sally

-Sally- volvió a escuchar

-Sally- de nuevo

-¿¡que pasa? ¿¡quien eres!- pregunto Sally

-solo quiero seguir como amigos- dijo la voz

-¿Sonic?- dijo Sally

-por favor no te lo tomes a mal pero ya no siento lo mismo que sentía antes, al conocerte- dijo la voz

Se vio a Sonic acercándose a Sally

-Sonic…- dijo tratando de darle la mano pero Sonic solo se volteo y abrazo a alguien

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Sally. Pronto todo se fue aclarando y la imagen de Amy apareció abrazando a Sonic

-Sally yo no quería que te sintieras tan triste- dijo Sonic

-no, no puede ser- dijo Sally al tiempo que salía corriendo y cuando estaba lejos choco con algo. Volteo y vio unos ojos rojos igual que el color de las esmeraldas

-lo… lo siento Shadow-dijo Sally. Shadow le ofreció su mano Sally la tomo y se levanto

-debes ver hacia donde corres, pero después de lo que ese pendejo de Sonic acaba de hacer, creo que tienes el derecho de llorar-dijo Shadow

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas de mis sentimientos?- pregunto Sally

-desde que Sonic dejo de hacerlo-dijo Shadow

* * *

oigan no le continuo sino hay 15 comentarios o mas

se los juro

si lau... digo badgirlanime y Dulce-Kyandee son las unicas en poner comentarios tmpoco le continuo

y **si** acepto comentarios anonimos


	5. Chapter 5 se va

**Esta es la 5ª parte de esta historia ia conocen esto no reviews no historia o se la ven con Dulce-Kyande y Kira**

* * *

Sally se levanto por el ruido que había afuera

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sally desde su ventana y vio a unas maquinas tratando de romper el vidrio

Sally salió y se sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sally

-hola Sally, vamos a sacarte de aquí- dijo Nicole

-pero aquí están mis amigos- dijo Sally

-lo siento Sally pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí-dijo Nicole

-¿no pueden sacar también a mis amigos?-pregunto Sally

-lo siento Sally, pero solo nos dejaron sacarte a ti- dijo mientras las maquinas comenzaban a levantar el vidrio

-bueno, me voy a despedir- dijo Sally

* * *

**En el cuarto de Shadow**

Shadow se sento en la cama despertando del sueño con María _¿María porque te fuiste?_

Alguien toco a la puerta

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Sally al otro lado de la puerta

-si, claro- dijo Shadow

-solo me vengo a despedir-dijo Sally

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Shadow

-Nicole vino por mi- dijo Sally

-que suerte la tuya- dijo Shadow

-supongo, bueno adiós- dijo Sally

-adios- dijo Shadow

Sally bajo a la sala donde se encontraban los demás y les dio la noticia

-pero Sally te necesitamos- dijo Tails

-mi reino también- contesto Sally

-adios Sally-dijo Amy mientras la abrazaba y se despedia

Sally salió del domo con lagrimas por que era muy seguro que jamás podría ver de nuevo a sus amigos. O si…

* * *

**Este cap estuvo corto (tal vez demasiado) por ke no dejaron los 15 reviews**

**Dejen reviews o cda vez serán mas y mas cortos**

**Y gracias por apoiarme**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿quien es?

**Hola, perdon Ajcosmo pero por votacion (2 contra 1) inclui mi personaje espero no molestarte con eso.**

**bueno lean

* * *

**

-adiós a todos- dijo Sally a sus amigos

-adiós- dijeron Sonic, Shadow, Amy y los demás

Mientras se despedían Eggman ponia en acción su ataque

_j0j0, todos juntos + domo abierto = GRAN GANANCIA _pensó Eggman

mientras ellos se despedían Eggman se acercaba cada vez mas. Cuando estaba justo atrás de ellos algo negro detuvo su paso.

_WTF_ pensó Eggman

Todos voltearon a ver a Eggman

Para su sorpresa vieron su robot siendo golpeado por un erizo negro con 2 púas rojas y 2 púas medio negras medio rojas, llevaba puesta una capa negra y la expresión de su cara era seria.

En menos de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado el robot ya habia explotado.

-¡WOW!-¿Quién es el?-que fuerte es-dijeron todos los que habia ahí (por si no recuerdan hay gente de afuera asi que son muchos)

Después de la explosion el erizo desconocido se fue caminando hacia una casa y entro.

Sonic y los demás se asombraron pero poco después se fueron a la casa de Shadow a descansar.

**En casa de Tails **

-¿Quien era ese sujeto?- pregunto Sonic

-no lo se, jamas lo habia visto antes- comento Shadow

-nos salvo de un ataque de Eggman, creo que deberiamos agradecerle- dijo Amy

-pero no sabemos si sigue en esa casa- dijo Julie-su

-hay que intentarlo-dijo Amy de nuevo

-bueno entonces vamos- dijo Sonic

**En donde lo encontraron**

Llegaron a la casa del erizo y tocaron, nada volvieron a tocar, nada. Trataron de abrir la puerta

-esta abierta- dijo Sonic

-pues vamos- lo apresuro Amy

Entraron pero no encontraban nada

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que se cerraba la puerta

-ehm bueno… este…- dijeron todos menos Shadow

-venimos a "agradecerte" tu ayuda hoy cuando Eggman iba a agarrarnos- dijo Shadow

-denada- dijo el erizo

-bueno ya que ya sabes para que venimos ¿nos invitas algo de tomar?- pregunto Sonic

-no- dijo el erizo

-lo siento, no creí que fueras mas aburrido que Shadow- contesto Sonic

-yo no soy aburrido!- dijo Shadow

-si claro como tu digas- dijo Sonic

-minimo, ¿podrias decirnos tu nombre?- pregunto Amy

-soy Devil the Hedgehog-

-bueno ya nos vamos Devil- dijo Tails acercándose a la puerta. Devil se movio ya que estaba estorbando el camino hacia la puerta

-adiós- dijeron Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy y Julie. Devil solo los miro

-¿y porque ustedes no se van?- le pregunto a Sonic y a Shadow

-porque quiero saber acerca de cómo es que no te habiamos visto antes- dijo Shadow

-yo solo me quede porque tienes una casa muy bonita- dijo Sonic -¿crees que me pueda conseguir una parecida?-

-no, no lo creo- dijo Devil al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en un sillon

-aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿Por qué no te habiamos visto antes?- pregunto Shadow

-porque es un emo anti-social que se la pasa en las comodidades de su casa sin saber que existe algo mas que el wii, el PS3, o el Xbox 360- dijo Sonic

-no es por eso, solo que no me gusta salir de dia- dijo Devil

-¿y porque estabas afuera hoy? ¿es algo especial?- pregunto Shadow

-de hecho, es dia de surtir la despensa, fui a comprar comida- dijo Devil –y no abren de noche-

**En casa de Tails**

-oye Tails, ¿sabes donde esta el control de la tele?- pregunto Amy

-mmh, ¿el ultimo control lo rompio Sonic?- pregunto Tails

-si- dijo Amy mostrándole lo que quedaba del control

-hay uno nuevo en el cuarto de Shadow- dijo Tails

-¿Por qué alli?- pregunto Amy

-Shadow lo guarda para que Sonic no lo agarre- dijo Tails

-ok- dijo Amy mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Shadow.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba todo muy ordenado no como ella creia. Empezo a buscar el control bajo la almohada, el la mesa de noche, en el armario hasta que busco en el buro abrio el primer cajon: nada, en el segundo tampoco hayo nada, al abrir el tercero encontro el control y debajo de el un sobre que decia: para Amy

**De vuelta en casa de Devil**

-y ¿desde cuando te encanta la oscuridad?- pregunto Shadow

-desde que descubri que mi amor no me queria- contesto Devil. Shadow recordo todo lo que le habia pasado al amor de su vida.

_Flashback:_

_Creo que sera suficiente- pensó_

_Bajo las escaleras,- que raro aun no a llegado- pensó –puedo esperar un rato-_

_Después de un tiempo diviso su silueta, la silueta de la eriza rosada que tanto amaba, siempre con su falda y sus zapatos, perfecta, pero hay alguien mas una silueta azul, ese erizo con el que le encantaba competir. Venian agarrados de las manos. –no, no puede ser, Sonic es novio de Sally, no, por eso Sally estaba tan triste, Sonic corto con ella, no, no puede ser, no- se decia a si mismo Shadow. Pero entonces sucedió, ella lo beso._

_Shadow no podia contenerse, subio a su recamara. Primero María y ahora Amy el mundo lo odiaba, si eso era, el mundo lo odiaba. Entre todo eso se le escapo una lagrima._

_Desde entonces se prometio no volver a caer en los encantos de ninguna mujer._

_Fin del Flashback_

**En casa de Tails**

El sobre tenia una gota como si fuera una lagrima. Amy no decidia si abrirlo o no. –_debe de ser algo privado, pero tiene que ver conmigo_- penso. Decidio abrirla. Era un poema:

Quisiera que me vieras  
Como lo ves a el  
Quisiera que sientas  
Lo que yo por ti  
Quisiera que  
Esto entre a tu cabeza  
Me traes decabeza  
Y no puedo hacer nada  
Nada puedo hacer si te me acercas  
Me congelo y continuo  
Pero en realidad qusiera ser mas que un amigo  
Esto solo te lo escribo  
Para confesarte mi amor  
Amy Rose aceptalo por favor

Amy se quedo algo confundida -_¿el la amaba? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?-_ muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza…

**Continuara…

* * *

**

**espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la tardanza**

**agreguen _deviantart_ antes de la siguiente direccion para ver a devil**

**.com/art/Devil-the-Hedgehog-185043896**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿quien la agarro?

******Perdon por la tardanza, se me habia ido la gran inspiracion pero e aqui el nuevo y gran capitulo de esta increible historia**

**********ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo puede contener muchas ecenas que pueden considerarse romanticas fue culpa de mi inspiracion**

******so, what are you waiting for? READ!**

* * *

-Bueno Sonic, vámonos, no queremos molestar mas a Devil- dijo Shadow

-pero aun no veo toda la casa-le contesto Sonic

-no importa, tengo que preguntarte algo-

**En casa de Tails**

Amy iba bajando las escaleras con un tono muy pálido de la piel

-¿que pasa Amy? Parece que viste un fantasma- le dijo Tails

-eh… ah, no, no pasa nada-dijo Amy

-y ¿encontraste el control?- le pregunto Knuckles

-eh… si, si, aquí lo tengo-

_-¿que le pasara a Amy? Esta muy nerviosa- _pensó Tails

**Con Sonic y Shadow**

**-**Sonic ¿tu y Amy son novios?-

-si, ¿por?-

-solo, curiosidad…- dijo Shadow bajando la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿eh?-

-derepente bajaste la cabeza y te pusiste mas serio de lo normal-

-ah, no pasa nada-

-¿fue por lo que te respondí?-

-¿eh? ¡no!-

-si es eso-

-no, claro que no-

-si, es obvio que te gusta Amy-

-¿¡que! Claro que no, no me gusta Amy-

-si, si te gusta, se nota desde hace mucho-

-que no me gusta, no me a gustado nunca-

-entonces ¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta?-

-pues… porque… mmh…-

-yo lo sabia-

-bueno si me gustaba, y me sigue gustando, pero no le digas-

-¿yo? Ni loco, es mi novia ¿y si se llega a enamorar de ti?-

-entonces dile-

-pero después puede que te deje de hablar-

-creo que mejor no le digo, ni tu-

-creo que así seria mejor, dejémoslo así y finjamos que esta conversación nunca sucedió-

-esta bien-

-¿unas carreras a casa de Tails?-

-claro-

**En casa de Tails**

Amy se levanto del sillon y Tails la vio

-¿A dónde vas?-

-estoy muy cansada, me voy a mi cuarto a descansar-

En eso Shadow y Sonic llegaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a discutir

-yo gane- dijo Sonic

-claro que no, es obvio que yo gane-

-fue un empate chicos- dijo Amy al tiempo que subía lentamente las escaleras. Shadow logro ver que tenia un papel en las manos, pero no le dio importancia.

-estoy cansado, voy a mi cuarto a descansar, sabes lo que significa Sonic, no toques-

-muy bien Shadow-

En cuanto entro a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado ahí, entonces vio que el buró estaba abierto –_no, ¿encontraron la carta?- _ fue y se acerco hasta el buró checo todos los cajones y no encontro la carta. Bajo corriendo a la sala donde estaban todos

-Tails ¿entraste a mi cuarto?-

-no-

-¿y tu Knuckles?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-¿y tu Julie?-

-no-

-y ¿Sonic? ¿Dónde esta?-

-salio a correr-

_-entonces si ninguno de ellos fue, y Sonic no esta- _pensó. Entonces recordo el sobre que había visto en las manos de…

-¡!-

* * *

**Este fue otro gran capitulo de mi gran historia asi que si les gusto dejen reviews porque sino me deprimo y termino por cancelar la historia, ddddd no, jamas haria eso pero los reviews me dan inspiracion asi que si dejen y apareceran mas capitulos mas rapidisisisimo**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿te amo?

**he aqui mi nuevo capitulo, mucho romance, pero espero que asi les guste**

**lean :D**

* * *

Shadow corrió hacia el cuarto de Amy. En cuanto llego toco. Trato de abrir la puerta pero tenia seguro

-¡Amy! ¡Abre!- grito Shadow

-¿Shadow?- pregunto Amy

-si, soy yo-

-¿Qué quieres Shadow?-

-perdón por preguntarte, pero vi que traías un papel y quería ver que decía-

-_oh no, no arregle su cuarto, debió ver que tome la carta- _pensó Amy

_-que no la aya leído, que no la aya leído- _suplicaba Shadow

-ah, si claro- dijo Amy un poco sonrojada, Shadow no lo noto ya que se quería apresurar a buscar la carta. Shadow entro al cuarto y Amy cerro la puerta

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Shadow

-aquí- dijo Amy abriendo un cajón –pero tengo que decirte que ya la leí-

-_no, no es cierto- _pensaba Shadow

-y… pues…-

-perdón si te molestó, pero…- dijo Shadow

-no, no me molestó- lo interrumpió Amy

-¿a no?-

-no, ¿porque debería?-

-pues, es que, como tu y Sonic son novios…-

-¿Qué? No somos novios, bueno ya no- dijo Amy con un tono de voz que hacia que pareciera que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

-_¿no son novios? ¿Y porque me dijo Sonic que si eran?- _pensó Shadow

-y… pues… quería decirte…- dijo Amy

-¿si?-

-que tu también me gustas- concluyo

_-¡le gusto a Amy!- _pensó Shadow –pero, ¿porque cortaste con Sonic?-

-el me corto solo porque si- dijo Amy casi llorando –y ahora dice que quisiera volver con Sally-

-perdón por haber abordado ese tema, pero no olvides que tu eres muy valiosa para mi tu eres muy valiosa para mi- dijo Shadow y añadió para si mismo _-¡ese estupido de Sonic! ¿Cómo no logro ver que perdía un gran amor y a una gran amiga?-_

-¿enserio?- pregunto con unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-si- dijo Shadow abrazándola -¿te dije alguna vez lo que siento por ti?-

-no- contesto Amy viéndolo a los ojos

-pues, creo que es hora de decirte que te…- dijo pero fue interrumpido porque alguien tocaba la puerta del cuarto

-¿Shadow estas ahí?- pregunto Sonic que estaba al otro lado de la puerta

_-¡Sonic!-_ pensó algo alarmado algo enojado

-será mejor que abras Shadow- dijo Amy secándose las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban

-muy bien- dijo el. Fue a abrir la puerta

-Shadow ¿puedes venir conmigo un rato?- le pregunto Sonic

-pues, supongo- le contesto Shadow. Sonic lo saco y lo llevo a un parque

-Shadow tengo que decirte…- dijo Sonic muy seriamente –que soy gay y me gustas-

-¡¿Qué?- grito Shadow

-¡ja ja! Deberías haber visto tu cara Shadow- dijo Sonic riéndose tanto que le empezaba a doler el estomago –bueno, ¿Qué tal te va con Amy?-

-¿Cómo que qué tal me va con Amy?-

-pues si ¿ya la besaste?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu querías que la besara?-

-pues obviamente si te pregunto que si ya la besaste suponía que ya lo habrías hecho- dijo Sonic –o mínimo querría saber-

-pues después de lo que le hiciste casi…- dijo Shadow ante de añadir -¡espera! Tu la hiciste sufrir mucho, faker, y…- no acabo la frase porque Sonic lo interrumpió

-¿querías que sufriera aun mas?-

-no, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¿creíste que si seguíamos siendo novios ella iba a dejar de amarme?-

-Pues, no-

-¿entonces?-

-esque ¿Cómo es eso de que le dices que quisiera volver con Sally? ¿y de que me dijiste que aun eran novios?-

-bueno la primera es la verdad que molesta asi que se lo dije para romperle un poco mas el corazón-

-¡¿Qué?-

-espera Shadow era por tu bien, vi que te gustaba y trate de ayudarte, pero creo que exagere un poco-

-¡¿un poco dices? Ahorita estaba llorando y es por tu culpa- dijo Shadow un poco más tranquilo pero aun enojado

-¿la consolaste?- pregunto Sonic

-¿!que! ¿a ti no te interesa Amy verdad?- pregunto Shadow

-pues como algo mas que una amiga no-

-no, no la tratas como una amiga, es mas bien un peón que quieres controlar, y adivina que- dijo Shadow

-¿Qué?- contesto Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa

-no te voy a dejar hacerlo- dijo Shadow antes de dar media vuelta y volver a casa de Tails

-muy, bien Shadow, muy bien- murmuro Sonic

**Casa de Tails**

Amy había bajado a comer algo, vio que todo estaba normal y entro en la cocina, ahí estaba Tails

-hola- dijo Tails

-hola- le contesto Amy

-oye ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Tails. Amy no se había dado cuenta de que aun traía la cara marcada de que había llorado

-¿eh?-

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

-ah- entonces se dio cuenta de que aun se odia decir que había llorado por solo ver su cara –-no, nada, no paso nada, ya sabes como soy yo de exagerada-

-bueno si tu lo dices-

Entonces llego Shadow, Amy salio de la cocina y lo vio

-Shadow-

-¿si Amy?-

-pues te quería pedir disculpas de cómo me comporte cuando entraste a mi cuarto-

-no Amy, esta bien, pero yo te quiero preguntar algo-

-¿Qué?-

¿Quieres ir al…?- no termino su pregunta porque llego Sonic corriendo y grito

-¡Eggman esta atacando!-

Inmediatamente todos salieron para encontrarse con un robot destruido y un erizo negro alado de el

-¿Devil?- pregunto rouge

-¿si?- contesto Devil

-¿tu lo destruiste?-

-si, esque hacia mucho ruido-

Volvieron a la casa y Shadow se fue a acostar con la excusa de que estaba muy cansado. Cuando consiguió dormir, se vio en una montaña, un bonito atardecer se veía delante de la montaña, en la cual había una niña.

-hola Shadow-kun- dijo la niña

-¿María?-

-¿como te va?- pregunto María

-pues bien- le contesto Shadow

-y pude ver que avanzaste con la eriza rosa-

-¿Quién? ¿Amy?-

-si tontuelo-

-pues…-

-yo ya sabia que te gustaba, de hecho yo fui una de las causantes de que ella te gustara-

-¿encerio?-

-si-

-wow, pero ¿Por qué?-

-no podia soportar verte sufrir tanto Shadow-kun- dijo María –porque, aunque no lo creas, me sigues gustando- esto ultimo solo lo susurro pero Shadow lo escucho

-pero entonces ¿Por qué no te importa que me guste Amy-

-no lo se, Shadow-kun, no lo se- dijo María viendo a Shadow con sus ojos cristalinos

-María, lamento todo esto, y se que aun te amo pero…-

-¿pero que?-

-pero ya no te veo muy seguido-

-yo me puedo meter en tus sueños todas las noches, si ese es el problema- dijo María acercándose a Shadow

-pero, Amy…- dijo Shadow, María se alejo un paso, y unas lagrimas le corrieron por las mejillas

-no creí que fuera tan difícil- dijo María. Shadow la abrazo

-lo siento María- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-yo tambien- dijo María acercandose cada vez mas a Shadow, viendo sus labios. Se acercaron hasta que se besaron, pero Shadow se retiro

-lo siento María- dijo antes de desaparecer ya que se había despertado. María se sento con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…

**continuara...**

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, dejen reviews para la inspiration y si no quieren tanto romance, tambien dejen reviews, pero si quieren mucho mas romance, dejen reviews, como quiera dejen reviews**


	9. Chapter 9 el sueño

**Holo mis lectores me disculpo por la tardanza **

**sumimazen**

**me tarde pero no olviden que quiero reviews, aunque en esta etapa que la vida me trae me estan importando menos los reviews, solo que porfavor dejenme su opinion y diganme si les gusto**

**eso es todo, ahora, lean**

* * *

-lo siento… lo siento…- Shadow repetía las mismas palabras en sueños, y Amy se preocupo por eso, claro que ella no se debía de encontrar ahí pero, su instinto le dijo que algo iba mal. Ella se sentó al lado de el, no se atrevía a despertarlo. Entonces vio que abrió los ojos.

-¿Amy?- dijo y justo después la abrazó -no te perdí-

-¿eh?- pregunto extrañada Amy. Entonces Shadow vio a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho hace unos momentos se sonrojo

-lo siento-

-no importa- Amy lo que quería saber era que soñó Shadow para despertarse de esa forma -dime… ¿qu-qué fue lo que soñaste?-

-¿eh? No fue nada importante, no te preocupes- dijo Shadow volviendo a ser el Shadow de siempre, el Shadow serio que apenas y mostraba interés en ella. Amy había llegado a pensar que soñó lo que paso aquella vez.

-¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Shadow como leyendo su mente

-¿recordar que?-

-lo que te dije ese día y lo que tu también me dijiste- entonces Amy se sonrojo, no lo había soñado

-si, l-lo recuerdo- dijo nerviosa

-pues retiro lo que dije en ese entonces- Amy se asombro, de la mala manera, al escuchar esto -¿podrías salir de mi habitación?

-c-claro- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Comenzó a caminar, hacia la puerta pero se detuvo

-¿Qué ocurre?- Ella solo se volteo, camino hacia Shadow y le dio una cachetada

-¡te odio!- Shadow logro escuchar que lo dijo llorando. Después de esto salio corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a esconder Sonic?- dijo Shadow

-oh, con que sabias que estaba aquí- dijo el saliendo del closet (no lo malinterpreten, solo esta jugando, ¿recuerdan la broma del parque? Sigue molestando a Shadow por eso)

-es obvio, también lo hiciste cuando soñé con María-

-¿y ahora que soñaste?-

-nada…-

-esa respuesta es una completa mentira, como lo que le dijiste hace unos momentos a Amy, la amas ¿no? entonces ¿Por qué hacerla llorar?-

-claro que la amo pero…-

-¿pero que? ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-el sueño-

-¿el sueño? ¿Qué tiene que ver el sueño con que le dijeras que retirabas el hecho de decirle que la amabas?-

-ese es el problema, el sueño que he tenido después de despedirme de María-

-eso ocurrió en un sueño ¿lo olvidas?-

-pero parece tan real-

-bueno ¿Qué has estado soñando?-

-soñé con la liberación de esta ciudad-

-¿y que tiene eso de malo?-

-las muertes que ocurrirán en ese tiempo, y la sensación de no poder hacer nada por esas personas-

-mmh, ¿sueñas la muerte de muchas personas?-

-si-

-eres extraño Shadow- dijo Sonic acercándose a la puerta -bueno la invasión a Eggman esta prevista para la siguiente semana, no lo olvides- después de esto salió de la habitación

En ese instante recordó el sueño

**FlashBack**

-¿Cómo supiste de la invasión?- la silueta de un erizo pregunto

-eso fue fácil, instale cámaras por todo el domo, se que hacen las 24 horas al día los 7 días de la semana- la silueta de Eggman se veía en la oscuridad

-si, hubiera sabido esto desde un principio no hubiera muerto nadie, eres de lo peor Eggman-

-JOJOJO, gracias por tal cumplido-

-¡muere maldito maniaco!- el erizo se acerco corriendo a Eggman

**Fin del FlashBack**

_¿Quién era ese erizo? ¿Por qué solo puedo ver las siluetas y no a las personas? _

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Amy estaba llorando en el prado de esa ciudad, ella siempre se pregunto porque existía algo así en una ciudad, pero justo ahora se alegraba de que estuviera ahí. A lo lejos un erizo la observaba.

-estúpido Shadow…- murmuro Amy

-¿Qué te hizo ese tal Shadow?-

-¿eh? ¿Quién…? ¿Devil?-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿nos conocemos?-

-pues tu salvaste a una amiga…-

-mmh, no te recuerdo…-

-eso no me hace sentir mejor…-

-perdón-

-no importa, justo ahora no me siento muy bien-

-perdón-

-¿por qué te disculpas?-

-por qué no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte- al escuchar esto Amy se sonrojo

-n-no importa-

-claro que importa, no puedo permitir que llores, no puedo permitir que nadie mas llore…-

-creo que tu te sientes peor que yo justo ahora ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-nada…-

-esa es una gran mentira y lo sabes-

-lo siento, jamás debí de haberte molestado-

-no me molesta tu presencia, me molesta el que te guardes todo para ti y creas que así todo se va a arreglar-

-bien, ¿no crees que es lo mismo si lloras Amy?-

-¿eh? ¿si recuerdas mi nombre?-

-gracias por esta pequeña charla, eres muy especial, estoy seguro que Shadow sabe eso- dijo Devil alejándose

-¡oye prométeme que me cuentas todo cuando nos volvamos a ver!- el solo levanto la mano sin voltearla a ver y se alejo caminando -así que soy especial para Shadow…- murmuro Amy

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Shadow se acostó preparado para dormir, esperaba no repetir ese sueño de nuevo.

Se encontraba en las afueras de la base de Eggman _no, es el sueño de nuevo_

-vamos Shadow tenemos que atacar mientras podamos- _esa voz, esa actitud el es Sonic _lo que hasta ese día solo había sido una silueta se había convertido en Sonic

-si…- corrió hacia la base de Eggman los robots los rodeaban, el logro destruirlos y Sonic también pero sabia lo que ocurriría en el siguiente instante

-¡AMY!- fue secuestrada por los robots, al querer acercarse a ella los robots le atacaban, Shadow no podía dejar que se la llevaran, así que se defendió. Cuando logro acercarse lo suficiente a ella ya estaban los dos en la base, mejor dicho en las puertas de la sala de experimentos, Amy saco su piko-piko-hammer y trato de luchar. _¡NO, Amy no lo hagas! _Las palabras no salían de su boca

-el sujeto se defiende ¿que hacemos?- escucho decir a un robot

-ella no nos sirve- dijo Eggman -solo era la carnada- seguido de esto saco una pistola y le disparo. Shadow llego corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba

-no, Amy, no- la bala se había impactado en su pecho, con la ropa que traía era imposible que la bala se hubiera atorado -no, Amy, te amo Amy- Shadow estaba llorando -¡AMY!

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿les gusto? review ¿lo odiaron? review ¿les parecio demasiado romantico? review ¿me odian y me quieren gritar palabrotas porque me tarde mucho? review ;D jk**

**hasta luego**


End file.
